The other side of the door
by italianangel38
Summary: Abuse fic- but not about who you would think it is about. Read to find out. ~*~Chapter 3 is up~*~
1. Default Chapter

Hey I don't own the show or any of the characters. I always seem to write things that aren't like they would be (like the characters not being like they are in the show lol) so I'm doing it again…. I hope you like it please R&R.  
  
*Oh damn my head is killing me* Hank mumbles rubbing his temples and grimacing in pain  
  
"What's up Hank? How you doing today?" Tyler says coming up to Hank and (playfully) smacking him in the back.  
  
"OW!" Hank says jumping up  
  
"Whoa man you ok?" Tyler asks concerned  
  
"Yea, yea I'm fine. I'm just in a little pain right now…" Hank says nervously  
  
"Oh I get it, your putting in extra practice because of the big game coming up on Saturday, relax man it's Monday you can't start up with this heavy practicing already give yourself a break" Tyler smiles  
  
"Yea man that's it, I'm just thinking about the game. Keeping it together." Hank says. Then squeezing his eyes shut in pain.  
  
"Whoa I think you should leave or something, you know lie down or something like that."  
  
"Nah, Tyler I'm cool."  
  
"Here well at least take an asprin, it will do you good."  
  
"Yea ok thanks man."   
Just then the siren goes off. Hank covers his ears in pain.  
  
"Come on guys it's time to go" Val says running in "Let's move"  
  
At the accident scene, Hank is just standing there looking around in a daze.  
"Yo Hank, get moving!" Tyle shouts  
  
"Huh yea im going going." Hank says getting to work  
  
After everything is cleared up and the last patient was sent off to the hospital. Val, Tyler, Jamie and Hank start to gather up supplies.  
  
*Oh man this pain is just getting more and more intense by the minute, maybe I should just stand up a minute and get some air* He stands up and is overcome with dizziness.   
*Oh man maybe I should stay down…yea that's a good idea, stay down here.*  
  
"Hey come on Hank we're leaving" Val yells   
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." Hank mumbles moving towards the ambulance  
  
Back at the station the four walk in and realize they are off duty.   
  
"Great I am going home and sitting myself down on the couch and not moving. Want to come Hank?"  
  
"Nah. No thanks Tyler I'm just going to go home and get some sleep." Hank says as he walks out the door  
  
Hank walks into his house. The intoxicating smell of alcohol overwhelms him, and the smoke from cigars goes straight into his lungs. He hesitates before going in anymore.  
  
"Hank where have you been?" Mr. Beecham yells as Hank walks in the door "Your late dinner has been on the table for at least a half hour"  
  
"I'm really sorry Dad. That last call…"  
  
"Don't talk back to me! Sit down and eat you food." Mr. Beecham says still yelling  
  
"Yes sir." Hank sighs and rubs his head again, the headache growing worse by the minute  
  
"Where are you manners? I work to put food on this table and all you do is look at it? What's your problem today?"  
  
"I have a headache, and I'm sore all over. You should know that though." Hank says pointedly  
  
"Can't take the pain huh? Get to your room I don't want to see your face."  
  
Hank slowly starts to get up because of the pain  
  
"Did you hear me? I said get up!" Hank's father grabs Hanks arm and throws him in the direction of his room.   
  
"Can't take a little pain" Mr. Beecham mutters to himself as he goes to sit down and watch T.V.  
  
Once Hank has securely locked himself into his room he take a look around. His vision is fuzzy from the pain from his head.  
  
"Oh man" Hank looks around. The smell of beer and cigars is strong, his clothes are strewn all around, and his belongings are all over. Hank walks over to his mirror and peers at it.  
  
When he does he sees sunken, bloodshot eyes. Pasty skin, and he is look well really bad. Hank examines the fresh bruise starting to show up on his arm, where his father grabbed him. Then he pulls off his shirt and looks at his back and sees multiple bruises, some old, some new.  
  
"Oh man" He says once more as he moves over to find his bed. " Just gotta get some sleep, then everything will be all right"  
  
  
"What the…." Hank jerks his head up with a start, then puts it down again remembering his pain.   
  
"Hank get out here! Did you hear me? Get out here now!" Mr. Beecham yells on the opposite side of the door.  
  
"Damn why couldn't he be passed out like he is every other morning" Hank groans inwardly  
  
The yells of his father continues, but Hank can't make any sense of it everything is all a mush. *Just one big mush. Nothing makes sense. What was I doing? Oh yea the door. Why is someone yelling though?" Hank wonders as he opens the door  
  
The next thing he knows a fist has made contact with his jaw. The sound of the crack sends chills up Hank's spine.   
  
"Next time you'll get here faster. Now get dressed if your late for school. We are going to have some more problems" Mr. Beecham turns on his heel taking his smells of alcohol and cigars with him down the hall.  
  
*Now I know why I didn't want to open the door* Hank thinks *Cause every time I do he is on the other side. Always on the other side of the door waiting for me……* He doesn't finish that thought cause he blacked out.  
  
  
TBC'd more soon!  
  
I hope you liked it. Everyone always writes (mostly) if someone is getting hurt about Jamie or Caitie ( I did too) but I wanted to try something different. So I hope you liked it. Please R&R Thanx!  
My email if you want to email me is italianangel1438@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	2. Something's Not Right

Hey thanx for all your reviews and thanx to VAL for helping me out with this chapter. I hope you guys like it R&R please.  
  
  
"Ooooh my head" Hank groans picking up my head "What happened?" He hears a sound outside in the hall and peers out.  
  
"Stupid phone company" Mr. Beecham is muttering to himself "I know I paid the phone bill, how can they shut of my phone?"   
  
Mr. Beecham looks up and sees Hank "Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine this morning, your late for school."  
  
"Wouldn't be late if it wasn't for you" Hank mutters under his breath  
  
"What was that?" His father comes over  
  
"No- nothing sir"  
  
"It had better of been nothing." His father says grabbing Hank's shirt collar, his breath reeked of alcohol. "Cause then we might have some trouble" He releases Hank and Hank falls to the floor   
  
" The phone would work if you didn't spend all your money on beer." Hank shouts defiantly   
  
"How dare you talk back to me!" His father screams outraged  
  
*Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut* Hank thinks as he prepares for the oncoming blow  
  
******************  
  
"Hey have any of you guys seen Hank?" Tyler asks coming over to Val and Caitie  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Oh I have some notes he wanted for history."  
  
"Yea well maybe he finally took a day off, he's been working so hard lately he deserves to stay home one day and just rest" Val says  
  
"Yea maybe, but I don't know…"  
  
"Why what's wrong Tyler?" Val asks  
  
"I don't know, I mean usually unless Hank is deathly sick he never stays home from school."  
  
"Yea but you saw how he looked yesterday he even spaced out on a call" Val answers  
  
"Yea maybe" Tyler says unconvinced "Maybe I should call him"  
  
"Geez Tyler the guy is taking a day off give it a rest" Caitie says exasperated   
  
"Yea well I should call anyway to see if he wants his assignments."   
  
Caitie throws her hands up into the air "I give up I got to get to class, you coming Val?"  
  
"No I think I'll go with Tyler to call Hank"  
  
"Fine do whatever you want I think you guys should just leave him alone though." Caitie says walking away  
  
"Hey Caitie what's up with you?" Jamie says falling into step with her  
  
"Nothing it's just Hank didn't come into school today, so Tyler and Val are all worried so they are going to call him. I think they should just leave him be"  
  
Jamie frowns "Hank's not in school? He never misses school."  
  
"Oh tell me not you too!" Caitie says frustrated  
  
"Hey! I was just kidding I think it's good that Hank took a day off. Come on lets go to class" He says putting his arm around her (A/N: I had to put that in I like the J/C thing)  
  
"Fine" Caitie smiles at him "Are you working today? Want to hang out?"  
  
"Yep I am but I get off a 5. So how about then?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll see you later" She goes into a classroom  
  
*********  
  
"That's weird" Tyler frowns as he hangs up the phone  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Val asks  
  
"The phone was busy. It's never busy."  
  
"Maybe he's on the phone or he's online" Val suggests   
  
"No he has call waiting and if he was online the phone would just keep ringing" Tyler says creasing his brow  
  
Val takes his hand into hers "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I - I don't know"  
  
"Do you want to go to his house?" She asks  
  
"Yea, but we can't I mean we have school."  
  
"OK so how about if he doesn't come into work today we'll take the ambulance out for a quick ride and swing past his house. If Alex finds out we'll just say we were getting some gas. How's that sound?"  
  
"It sounds like a great idea. Thanks a lot Val" Tyler feels so relieved he gives Val a hug.  
  
"OK come on then lets get to class we're going to be late." She smiles  
  
*************  
  
"Tyler would you stop pacing. You're making me crazy just watching you!" Jamie exclaims  
  
"I can't he's late. Hank's not here." Tyler says still pacing  
  
"Tyler it's not even 2:30, it's 2:25 he has five minutes, now will you please sit down?" Jamie orders him  
  
Tyler sits and exactly five minutes later he jumps up again "He's late, something's wrong, I know it"  
  
"Tyler." Val says gently "Give him a minute or two first. Sit down"  
  
Tyler sits once more. He starts to think of all the things that could of happened *Maybe he got mugged, or kidnapped of maybe someone in his family died or maybe his house is on fire or -* He glances at the clock 10 minutes have passed "Can we go now?" He asks  
  
Jamie sighs  
  
Val says "You know I am getting a little worried now too, maybe we should go."  
  
"Good lets go then" Tyler turns on his heel and goes to the ambulance.  
  
*********  
  
A few minutes later they pull up in front of Hank's house and Tyler lets out his breath.  
  
"Well at least we know his house isn't on fire." Jamie laughs as though reading Tyler's mind  
  
"There's no car in the driveway I guess Mr. Beecham went out." Val observes  
  
"Come on lets go" Tyler says jumping out of the ambulance  
  
"Should we knock?" Val asks  
  
Jamie reaches out and tries the doorknob "It's open come on"  
  
They go inside and start looking around. Jamie goes towards the kitchen, Tyler goes towards the living room and Val starts down the hall.  
  
"Guys come quick!" Tyler and Jamie hear Val scream only a moment later. They set off running  
  
"What happened?" Tyler yells and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Hank  
  
"I'm going to go the bag from the ambulance" Jamie says running for the door.  
  
"Hank, Hank come on wake up!" Tyler yells gently hitting Hank's face  
  
"OMG Tyler he's bleeding!" Val shouts  
  
"From where?"  
  
"I don't know, wait his head, he's got a cut on the back of his head."   
  
Tyler checks Hank's vitals "Oh good he's breathing" He sighs a breath of relief  
  
"I got the stuff" Jamie comes running back  
  
"Good get me-" Tyler starts  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Hank says waking up  
  
"Hank what happened to you?" Val cries  
*What should I say?* Hank thinks, he remember his father's last words before he left the house "You say anything to anybody, you will not live too see the next day, neither will whoever you tell either"  
*I can't let them get hurt. I have to protect them*  
  
Hank attempts a smiles "Hey guys relax I just hit my head, no big deal."  
  
"Hank you have to go to the hospital" Jamie tells him  
  
"What no I don't, no big deal remember?"   
  
"Yea you do I called it in, right now me Tyler and Val are on call, and your the patient. We have to bring you in."  
  
Hank looks scared out of his mind for a moment then collects himself. "Fine let's just get this over with."   
  
**************  
  
"So what did you say happened again?" The doctor asks Hank while shining a light in his eyes  
  
Hank sighs "I told you, I didn't feel good today, so I stayed home my dad went to go get me some lunch and I wanted a drink of water, I got dizzy fell, hit my head on the way down and blacked out."  
  
"So what about those bruises on your arms and back?" The doctor prods  
  
"I play football" Hank answers simply  
  
Unconvinced a little still the doctor say "Yes I'm sure that's it then." He gets up "We called your father and he is on his way."  
  
"You- you called my dad?" Hank asks   
  
"Yes he should be here any minute" The doctors says leaving the room  
  
*********  
  
"Mr. Beecham, hello" Tyler says getting up from his chair outside Hank's room  
  
Mr. Beecham looks at him strangely for a moment as though studying him, his face relaxes into a smile "Hello Tyler, I'm so glad you were there to help Hank"  
  
"Anytime Mr. Beecham"  
  
"Well I have to go in and see Hank now." Mr. Beecham goes inside  
  
"Dad!" Hank says startled   
  
His father's face is full of anger   
  
"Dad- I swear I didn't say a thing."  
  
"Yea I know you didn't, but what about those doctors?"  
  
"Nothing I said nothing I said I fell and I said I play football."  
  
"Fine, but if you ever say a thing you will be so sorry and you will understand the meaning of sorry ok?"  
  
"Yes sir." Hank answers  
  
"Good now get up we're leaving."   
  
Hank follows his father out the door looking absolutely petrified knowing what laid ahead.  
  
"Hank your going home?" Tyler asks getting up  
  
"Yea man but I'm cool so don't worry about me."  
"Hank!" His father yells  
  
"Coming sir" Hank goes after his father  
  
When they reach the car Hank hesitates a moment.   
  
"Get in the car Hank" His father growls  
  
*Don't do it Hank, remember the other side of the door, you don't have to go, you can run inside and tell them everything and it will all be OK, you can live with your mom or grandma or aunt or anyone just don't open that door, remember he will always be on the other side*  
  
"Hank get in the car now!" His father screams  
  
Hank is still standing there with his hand on the door trying to decide what to do.  
  
TBC'd  
  
R&R I hope you liked it, lol you got a little cliffhanger. You can email me if you have any ideas (italianangel1438@hotmail.com) and Thanx again VAL for helping me out.   



	3. Decisions

Hey guys I decided not to wait and just post this one today, even though I should wait a day or so to keep the suspense lol. I hope you like it R&R please!  
  
"HANK!" Mr. Beecham screams "Get in the car now!"   
  
*Don't do it Hank. Don't get in.* The voice inside of him says. Then another voice speaks up *If you run he'll catch you, and it will be even worse, get in the car!*  
  
"What do I do?" Hank cries  
  
**************  
  
"Hey guys…." Tyler says uneasily "I know your just going to think I'm paranoid, but something is wrong. I can feel it"  
  
"Not this time Tyler something was definitely up" Jamie agrees  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" Val asks  
  
"I don't know something was off……with Mr. Beecham something wasn't right" Tyler says confused  
  
"Yea I know, and did you see Hank's face when they were leaving it was almost like he was scared of his Dad? Almost like he thought his Dad would h-" Jamie stops "No , no way I'm just going crazy"  
  
"Yea Jamie I think your getting paranoid now" Val laughs uneasily   
  
"Yea man I think we all are" Tyler attempts a laugh  
  
Val's face clouds over "Guys you don't think Mr. Beecham might really….."  
  
Tyler and Jamie get really serious and thoughtful for a moment  
  
"Guys-" Jamie starts but he doesn't need to finish the thought they all start off running to the exit.  
  
"Oh my gosh Tyler where do you think they are?" Val yells then stops short at the scene right in front of her eyes.  
  
"Jamie go get someone a doctor, security anyone!" Tyler yells as he runs out the doors  
  
*****************  
  
"Hank! Get in this car now" Mr. Beecham screams coming towards Hank's side of the car.  
  
Hank notices Tyler and Val coming through the doors  
  
*I'll get your friends I'll make you understand sorry……* The words of his father play through his head  
  
Jamie burst through the doors with a security guard.  
  
*It's now or never Hank go run go!*  
  
*I'll get your friends, meaning of sorry….* The words still play.  
  
With one swift motion Hank opens the car door and gets in. (I know all of you are like no don't do that! Right now but it will all come together)  
  
"Come on Dad we have to get going!" Hank shouts  
  
Satisfied Mr. Beecham gets into the car and pulls away and zooms from the parking lot.  
  
"What happened?" Jamie asks out of breath  
  
"I don't know" Tyler answers "I really don't know"  
  
"Well kids I can't help your friend if they don't want help but here is a phone number for kids who get abused if your friend decides to get help." The security guard hands Jamie a card and goes back inside  
  
"Tyler what was he doing? He could of….What are we going to do?" Val asks near tears  
  
Tyler turns and pulls her close into a hug "I don't know Val, I really don't. I'm so sorry"  
  
***************  
  
The tires screech as Mr. Beecham stops the car on the side of the road, (basically in the middle of nowhere)  
  
Hank shuts his eyes, hoping it wont hurt too much  
  
"Get out" Mr. Beecham says evenly  
  
Hank obliges and gets out.   
  
Mr. Beecham walks over quite calmly and whacks Hank across the face. "You idiot of a child! How dare you defy me in public like that! You enjoyed that! Humiliating me in front of your little friends!" Hank gets hit a few more times "Then says get in the car"  
  
Hank gets back in without a word.  
  
"At school tomorrow nothing will be said" His father explains calmly "You will go to school, go to work, come home to your homework and go to sleep that is how it will always be unless you create a reason for it to be different."  
  
"Or if you get drunk" Hank mutters  
  
The car swerves to the side of the road and Mr. Beecham gets out.   
  
*Lock the door Hank, lock the door.*  
  
"No! That wont work!" Hank argues with himself  
  
*Get out now then run! This is going to be bad , you know it is! Get out!*  
  
"And go where?" Hank frantically looks around at his surroundings "I'm in the middle of nowhere, where do you want me to go? Oh who am I kidding I'm talking to myself I can't answer me!"  
  
Hank looks around once more and realizes where he is. "This is where me and Tyler used to ride our bikes when we were little, yea and over there is the trail we always used, and the clubhouse! It's back there hidden away Dad could never find me if I go there!"  
  
*Go Hank! Go!* The voice screams  
  
The next thing Hank knew his father was about only three feet from the door (He smokes a cigarette first) Hank swung the door open and flung himself down the old trail, he hit the ground hard and rolled down most of it. Finally he got up and ran the rest of the way to the hold clubhouse. He flung himself inside and made sure the entrance was covered up. Then curled up in the far back corner, his face in his knees.  
  
"HANK!" The shout could be heard for miles (I'm exaggerating) "HANK YOU GET OUT HERE NOW! I WILL FIND YOU AND THEN WE WILL REALLY HAVE TROUBLE!" CAME Mr. Beecham's words  
  
*If he only knew how close he was* Hank thought, his father being only a few feet away. *Thank you God me and Tyler totally concealed this place up.*  
  
The screams faded out after about 20 minutes and a car engine turned over and drove away. Hank didn't dare move though.   
  
And night settled in.  
  
******************  
  
"No answer?" Val asks worried  
"No ring at all." Tyler says clearly upset as he hangs up the phone  
  
"I don't get why we keep calling. The phone is dead we should go there!" Jamie demands  
  
"We can't do that! You want to make this worse for Hank?" Tyler yells  
  
"Yea good best friend you are your leaving Hank out there to die" Jamie yells back  
  
Tyler jumps up and faces Jamie "What the hell does that mean? I am not-"  
  
"Guys! Stop this is not helping!" Val screams jumping between them and pulling Tyler away  
  
"Val's right guys" Caitie says trying to get Jamie to back off "Just sit down"  
  
"So what do we do then?" Val asks softly  
  
Jamie and Tyler sit staring at the floor.  
  
Then Jamie jumps up "This is crazy I'm telling Alex"  
  
"You can't do that! Hank has to ask for help" Tyler says  
  
"I don't care! OK? I am going to Alex. You coming?"  
  
"Yea" Tyler stands up "Yea I am"  
  
************  
  
"Are you guys positive?" Alex asks looking at each of them "This is a big accusation your making"  
  
"Positive Alex" Tyler says  
  
"Definitely" Jamie agrees  
  
"100%" Val adds and Caitie nods in agreement  
  
"OK then we have to call the police" Alex picks up the phone.  
  
***************  
  
"OK that's all we need to know" The police officer says shutting his notepad.  
  
"Wait your not going to ask if we're sure? Or anything like that?" Jamie asks  
  
"No. I am most definitely going to believe this when a bunch of EMT"s tell me a story like this. I am taking your word and the story does make sense."  
  
Val breathes a sigh of relief. "So what now?"  
  
"We have to find Hank first, we'll worry about Mr. Beecham later, Hank's safety is priority. Do any of you know where Hank may be?"  
  
They look at each other silently   
  
"School?" Caitie suggests  
  
"Your house Tyler?" Jamie asks  
  
"Maybe a relative?" Val asks  
  
"No he has no relatives here and not my house or the school that's not a safe haven for Hank the only safe havens for him are here…"  
  
"Should we go look?" Caitie asks  
  
"It couldn't hurt" Tyler says  
  
10 minutes later they meet back up.   
"Nothing he isn't here. Where else could he be?" Jamie asks  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I should though" Tyler says confused  
  
"Come on Tyler think" Val says softly "Where do you two always like to go?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't think!"  
  
"A place you two went as kids?" Val asks  
  
"Yea! Like maybe a secret hiding place!" Caitie suggests  
  
"Or a clubhouse?" Jamie adds  
  
"That's it!" Tyler eyes pop open "The clubhouse! That's where Hank is!"  
  
"What's going on?" The policeman comes back over.  
  
" I know where Hank is" Tyler says and tells him where  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" He asks Tyler  
  
"Positive"   
  
"OK lets go then search teams are on there way over now they will meet us there"  
  
*************  
  
They approach the road right by the trail when the cop stops and turns off the lights it is now pitch black.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jamie asks  
  
"We have to see if Mr. Beecham is here, does he know about this clubhouse?"  
  
Tyler shakes his head "No, we never showed anyone until now"  
  
"Good that should mean he is OK then" The cop hands gets out and the other's follow  
  
"What do you mean should?" Val asks as she takes a flashlight from another cop  
  
"He is only safe if his father doesn't know where he is and his father could've gotten to him before he reached safety."  
  
"Oh my gosh" Val whispers faintly  
  
"Val? You OK?" Tyler asks scared  
  
"Yea, yea lets go find Hank" She says catching her breath.  
  
"Lead the way son" The cop tells Tyler  
  
Tyler takes a deep breath and starts down the trail.  
  
***************  
  
CRACK! SNAP! (a stick being stepped on)  
  
*What was that?* Hank jerks his head up and listens. Nothing *You're hearing things Hank*  
  
CRACK! SNAP!  
  
*Someone is out there!* Hank thinks panicked  
  
"Over there?" He hears a voice whisper (it's Val)  
  
*OMG he knows where I am!* Hank thinks panicked  
  
"Yea this way" Another voice says  
*Wait a minute that sounds familiar…..who is that? Tyler? No Hank your crazy!*  
  
"Behind those bushes? Were you two crazy?" A third voice adds  
  
*Jamie!* Hank thinks *It's Jamie!* He moves to get up but stops *Hank you have been hit too many time there is not way that is Jamie, why would he be out here anyway?*  
  
"Can you get it open? There's knob over there" The second voice says (Tyler)  
  
"Yea I can see it, hold on I'm not close enough."   
  
*Val?* Hank thinks *Now you are really hearing things you've gone mad! You need a weapon or a way out something!*  
  
"Did you get it open?" Tyler whispers  
  
"Yea I - I got it! Come on guys!" Val whispers back  
  
A flashlight clicks on the beam if weak and they didn't spot Hank in the corner yet. Hank puts his head in his lap and squeezes his eyes shut.  
  
"Tyler I see him! Guys he's here!" Val screams at the top of her lungs she runs over to him  
  
"Hank? Hank? Answer me!" Tyler yells  
  
Hank opens his eyes *It really is them!* He picks up his head and tries to smile.  
"You guys have no idea how glad I am to see you right now"  
  
"Come on Hank" A man says coming to him "I'm Officer Kruek let's get you out of here"  
  
TBC'd   
  
I hope you liked it! Please R&R. The next chapter will probably be the conclusion, putting an end to everything, it will be up soon I promise lol!  



End file.
